ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:G Frost-Ogaji/Season 12: Fire 'N Ice
Season 12 Idea I thought of Ok so yesterday I made this blog post and I expressed my ideas for my sequel to Civil War and Starfarer, and that really got me excited for writing that I had a spontaneous burst of ideas in Astronomy today. Anyway so here's what I've got. "The old Master of Ice is good acquaintances with Dr. Julian. The Master of Ice is the Emperor of the Kingdom of Ice in the Sky. His race of ice people were at the verge of war with the Fire People who lived underground, and the emperor was the only one who could save them due to his Elemental Power. The Emperor was cowardly, and fled before the Fire People entered the Ice Kingdom. He passed his power on to Zane so that he was no longer bound to protecting his country. In the Emperor's absence, the Ice Kingdom and the Fire Kingdom clashed, and due to their inverse powers, both kingdoms disappeared. The Ice and Fire kingdoms became lost to time and legend, and the former Master of Ice became the Forgotten Emperor. Now the Ice Samurai of the Ice Kingdom want to resurrect Zane from the dead, and name him the new Emperor of the Forgotten Castle, in order to end the War of Fire and Ice once and for all... by destroying the Master of Fire." Yeah so that's that. Tell me what you think :) Ninjago Season 12 ideas So as some of you may know, I am the writer of Season 10: Civil War and Season 11: Starfarer. A few people have asked me if there will be a season 12, and I'm thinking yes! I do want to wait until this "Season" crap on the wiki slows down, because there are so many seasons 10, 11, 12, and 13... I don't want to be hypocritical and add to the weird trend, so I think I'll hold off until this whole thing has died down. Now, Starfarer was written by myself around a whole year ago. I just recently uncovered the early designs for the Nexus Lunar Ninja, and decided to revise the story and put it on here as a sequel to Civil War. Civil War was created as my prediction for what Season 10 was going to be (before we knew anything about MotO,) which is why it incorporates elements like the yin-yang symbol. For Season 12, I'm thinking of doing something similar, a season based on the concepts/ sets for the next real season of Ninjago. I want to do this before anything gets leaked, mainly the ninja suits and plot, and I just want to write based on my gut. So far we've seen from leaks (that are sort of credible) that Season 11 will focus on Zane, and have two villainous factions, both having to do with the fire and ice theme. There will be ice samurai and what-not, and idk, it sounds cool. This idea reminded me of a really unknown NES game called Fire 'N Ice (you may have heard of it, it's the sequel to the classic Solomon's Key game?) Literally as I was writing this I had the perfect idea! Spoilers for Starfarer if you haven't read it, but by the end of the season, Zane has sacrificed himself to save Ninjago City from the Scavenger Aliens. I'm thinking that Season 12 could be about a group of ice-themed samurai (lead by the forgotten emperor) who wants to resurrect Zane, and let the Master of Ice lead them. Then there can be a group of fire-themed enemies that want to prevent this in order to keep the balance between... fire and ice?? I don't know, that's what I've got so far. Something important I have to figure out is how I can get the Ninja to regroup one more time, since they are still split up as of the end of last season... Tell me what you think, and maybe what you think Season 12 should be about? Category:Blog posts